


crash into me, at full speed

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: BoyxBoy, Coming Out, Fluff, Fucking, Kink, Love, M/M, OTRA tour, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Top!Harry, Touring, bottom!Louis, explicit - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, otra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We could have some fun.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows. “Not if you do that, you cheesy bastard.” Louis giggled, poking Harry’s cheeks.</p><p>“You’re no fun.” Harry smiled, absent-mindedly running his hands up and down Louis’ bare thighs, causing goosebumps to emerge on the hairless skin.</p><p>“Whatever. Now kiss me you fool.” Louis smiled, grabbing Harry’s face and pressing their lips together. They kissed sweetly, simply pressing their lips together and relishing the soft feeling.</p><p>Or... Louis and Harry are on break. And then it's the night before the OTRA tour and they fuck, and they're just really really grateful for each other. Oh, and Harry fingers Louis with his rings on and it feels really really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crash into me, at full speed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't my absolute best, it's like one in the morning and I'd been trying to write a smut all day, and then I got this idea and I had to write it. 
> 
> ✖SMUT✖
> 
> ☆bottom louis☆  
> ★top harry★
> 
> -zoe☯

Louis is just so small. So, _so_ small.

 

Whenever he wants to kiss Harry, he practically has to climb up Harry’s lanky body to press a kiss to his smiling lips.

 

Whenever they first made love, and Louis looked so so small and innocent laying beneath him.

 

Whenever they walk, hand in hand, Harry towers a good foot or two above Louis’ small body.

 

Whenever they’re laying in bed, Louis’ head snuggled into Harry’s inked chest, his feet are settling at Harry’s knees.

 

Point made, Louis’ quite small. And Harry loves it.

 

He loves the adorable look of determination on Louis’ face when he struggles to reach Harry’s pink lips.

 

He loved seeing Louis laying so small beneath him, while they claimed each other forever.

 

He loves feeling Louis’ dainty toes swiping across his knee caps when Louis stirs.

 

“Did I tell you you’re small?” Harry squeezed his arms tighter around Louis, and like, it feels like true love. “You don’t have to rub it in, Harry.” He could hear Louis’ smile from behind the man, _his man._

 

“No, it’s a good thing. I love how small you are, it makes me feel big.” Harry only realized until Louis pointed it out, that his sentence didn’t quite make the best of sense. “What are you- babe, are you tired?” Louis turned his head, looking straight at Harry’s lips. They were so tempting, kissable and pink.

 

“Well it _is_ two in the morning, angel.”

 

_Angel._

 

Louis loved when Harry called him angel, whispering it in his ear on stage and mumbling it in between kisses. Louis sighed, leaning back into Harry’s warm body. “I love you.” he shifted slightly so he wasn’t laying on his back, now snuggling his side into Harry’s chest.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry yawned, pressing a sleepy kiss to the crown of Louis’ head. Louis, now drowsy out of love and sleep deprivation, reached for the remote and turned the flickering screen off.

 

“Goodnight, Harry.”

 

“Goodnight, Louis.”

 

***

 

It wasn’t until twelve p.m., the next day, that Harry was shaken awake. “Mmm.” he moaned, rubbing his eyes. “Morning, sleepy-head.” Louis walked out of the kitchen, wearing nothing but an over-sized jumper.

 

“Morning, sexy.” Harry acknowledged his breathtaking appearance-- everything about Louis is breathtaking-- and smiled when he saw Louis’ cheekbones heat up. "I made you tea-” Louis started but Harry interrupted. “C’mere.” he made grabby hands at Louis, smiling in victory when Louis wobbled over.

 

Once he had his hand on Louis’ tan hips, he pulled Louis down. He squealed, abruptly putting his hands on Harry’s toned chest to catch himself. Harry strained his neck, leaving a short kiss to Louis’ dry lips. “I don’t understand how I ever ended up with someone so perfect.” he mumbled, shuffling farther up the couch so he was sitting.

 

“It should be me asking that question, Styles.” but Louis couldn’t hide the growing blush on his tan face. Neither of them said anything else, just sat there relishing each other’s presence and letting their minds drift to places unknown.

 

They both flinched when the phone started to ring, just on the other side of the sofa. “You gonna answer that?” Louis’ eyes were hooded, but he wasn’t tired. “I’m the one being sat on, babe.” Harry smiled, causing Louis to roll his eyes in affection, a proud smile placed upon his face.

 

He was proud.

 

He was proud of Harry.

 

He was proud of the boys, his family, his fans.

 

Hell, he was proud of his fucking ass.

 

So they let the phone ring, let it go to the answering machine, let poor frustrated Niall leave a voicemail.

 

 _I know you both are home, you two always are, so pick up your damn telephone._ ** _Either you’re ignoring me, sleeping, or doing the unmentionable… but, yea._ _Me, Liam, and Zayn were wondering if you guys would be interested in just, ya know, goin’ out tomorrow or somethin’?_ _Call me back, ya fuckers._

 

Harry chuckled and Louis giggled. “We just got away from those bastards, Harry. And there’s another tour coming up again.” Louis pouted. He wanted to go out with the other boys, he really did, but he wanted to get _something_ out of Harry. It’s- It’s complicated.

 

“Oh c’mon, angel. It won’t be that bad, probably only out for lunch and then a bit of golf, no doubt.” Harry brushed a strand of caramel fringe out of Louis’ face, kissing his cheek lightly. “Fine.” Louis looked over at the phone again, expecting it to ring. “You know, we’ve got a whole-- well,  _half_ \-- a day before tomorrow…” Harry raised his eyebrows.

 

Louis raised his right back.

 

“We _could_ have some fun.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows. “Not if you do that, you cheesy bastard.” Louis giggled, poking Harry’s cheeks. “You’re no fun.” Harry smiled, absent-mindedly running his hands up and down Louis’ bare thighs, causing goosebumps to emerge on the hairless skin.

 

“Whatever. Now kiss me you fool.” Louis smiled, grabbing Harry’s face and pressing their lips together. They kissed sweetly, simply pressing their lips together and relishing the soft feeling. Louis couldn’t never get enough of Harry lips (just like his cock). They were so soft (just like his cock). And they never failed to make his face heat (just like his cock).

 

He felt Harry’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip, and opened his mouth, letting Harry’s tongue move into his mouth. His tongue traced the roof of his mouth, then he pulled back, biting Louis’ bottom lip in the process. Harry only had a few seconds to relish the sight of Louis, eyes closed and lips growing swollen, before he dove back in.

 

They turned their heads, trying to get a better taste at each other, and Louis accidentally grinded down on Harry softly. Harry gasped into Louis’ mouth, and his hips bucked up unexpectedly. Louis tensed, feeling Harry’s semi bulge rub against his growing one.

 

They continued to snog each other helplessly, starting to grind down harder with every growing minute. Louis was panting into Harry’s mouth, now sporting a fully hard cock. “H-Harry.” he pulled away, watching a small trail of spit run between their shaded lips.

 

“What, baby?” Harry cooed, pulling Louis closer to his chest. “I-I need- p-please.” he blushed at how flustered he became, looking into Harry’s eyes, silently pleading. “What do you need, angel?” Harry latched his lips to Louis’ neck, sucking a heart shaped love bite exactly on his soft spot.

 

“I- _ah_ \- anything, Harry. You fingers, your mouth, your cock, _anything_.” Louis pleaded, it’s too late to go back now. “Okay, baby.” Harry kissed Louis one more time, before turning so they were laying on the sofa, Louis soft body laying under Harry.

 

“I love this look, darling, but I think it’s got to come off.” Harry tugged at the hem of Louis’ jumper, pulling it over Louis’ small head. He didn’t have any boxers on, and his breath hitched as Harry’s hand trailed down his tattooed chest and towards his leaking cock.

 

But, to Louis’ dismay, his finger completely bypassed Louis’ cock and ran down towards his thighs. Harry shifted back, so Louis’ head was propped up on the sofa arm and Harry’s head was in between his thighs.

 

“Up.” Harry tapped Louis’ thighs, smiling as Louis’ hurriedly brought his legs up and spread them. “Good boy.” Harry kissed Louis’ inner thighs, trailing soft kissed up each leg and stopping at his sharp hip bone.

 

A breathy moan escaped Harry’s mouth as his eyes laid upon Louis’ slick hole, waiting, practically begging, to be fucked. “So pretty for me, angel. Such a pretty hole you’ve got, all for me.” Harry looked up at Louis’ sweaty face, watching him run his small hands through his hair frustratingly.

 

“Please, _please_. Harry, I-I _need it_.” Louis moaned, squirming beneath Harry. “Patience, love. We’ve got to make this last, right?” Harry knew what he was doing, pushing Louis to the edge until he couldn’t take it anymore and soft tears ran down his pink cheeks.

 

“Fuck making it last. I-I need it, Harry.” Louis looked almost mad at this point, he had blue balls and he wasn’t going to let some clumsy, gorgeous asshole get in his way of pleasure. “Calm down, angel. I’ll take care of you.” Harry whispered, pressing a light kiss to Louis forehead and running his hands up and down Louis’ thighs.

 

“Flip over, let me get a good look at that pretty hole of yours.” Harry smiled, waiting for Louis to turn over. Louis used the pillow behind him to set his face on, knowing he’d be screaming into it later, and propped his ass up in the air.

 

Harry squeezed Louis cheeks, his large hands covering a vast amount of the luscious meat. “So beautiful.” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ crack, causing his hole to clench in anticipation. Harry moved his lips down, kissing every part of Louis’ luscious crack that he could. Until he was met with Louis’ glistening hole.

 

Louis could feel Harry’s hot breath on his hole, and he whined, clenching the pillow tightly. He was about to plead once again, but, oh god, Harry placed his tongue flat onto his hole, just letting it sit there.

 

And then Harry went at it, lapping up the juice from Louis’ pink hole and sucking on the puffy rim. “H-Harry.” Louis gasped, breathlessly moaning into the warm air. Harry then dived, full force, into Louis’ hole and he cried out. “Fuck!” he yelled, pushing back aimlessly onto Harry’s tongue.

 

He craved more of it, he always did, and he always will. He’ll never get enough of Harry’s amazing tongue, and curly hair, and big cock, and lanky body, and, well, he could go on for days. Harry had a death grip on Louis’ hips, and he could feel the bruises already starting to form under his flushed skin.

 

Harry continued to eat out Louis’ sucking on his rim and plunging his tongue in the velvety heat. “I-I…  _Harry_.” Louis screamed, white streaks leaking out onto the couch cushions. Harry licked Louis through his high, smirking as he saw Louis’ bum drop and body twitch from the aftermath.

 

After a minute or two, Louis was still breathing heavy and quivering. “Princess? Are you okay, baby? Come back to me, angel.” Harry climbed down off the couch so he was sitting on the floor, face to face with Louis.

 

Louis lazily opened his eyes, squinting at Harry with a lazy smile distorting his fucked out features. “You tired, darling?” Harry brushed his finger across Louis’ cheek, daintily brushing against his eyelashes.

 

He nodded, then asked Harry what time it was, still not able to move his sensitive body. “It’s about three.” Harry looked over at the clock.

 

Wow, Harry’d been eating Louis out for over an hour.

 

He closed his eyes again, ready to drift off to a peaceful sleep. Then he felt his body shift, and Harry was no longer in front of him. He was then lifted of the stained cushions, safe in Harry’s arms. Louis’ arms latched around Harry’s neck on instinct, setting his head on  Harry’s broad shoulder.

 

Harry carried Louis into their bathroom, setting him on the freshly made bed. Harry disappeared into the hallway for a few seconds, before he came back with a wet washcloth. He wiped Louis off, kissing Louis’ tummy in the process. He then drew the covers back and snuggled Louis into them, kissing his small head softly.

 

“I love you.” Harry whispered, before walking away from the bed. “Wait.” Louis said, sleepiness dripping from his voice. “Yes, angel?” Harry turned around. “Me… bed… cuddle… no sleep without you.” Louis managed to get out. Yes, he was _that_ tired.

 

“I’ve just to go take the cover off the cushions and stain treat it, then I’ll be right back.” Harry assured, sending at fond smile Louis’ way. Harry left the room, leaving Louis to wait, a hard battle against his consuming sleep.

 

Once Harry had gotten back, Louis was on the verge of sleep, and he slipped out of his clothes until he was just in his boxers. Louis was whimpering, as it seemed, and feeling around on Harry’s side of the bed. He slowly lifted the covers up, causing Louis’ to squint his eyes.

 

“Shh, angel, I’m here. It’s okay.” Harry pulled Louis into his chest. Louis melted into Harry, quickly falling asleep. “My angel.” Harry whispered before falling asleep along with Louis.

 

***

 

“You’ve got everything, right?” Louis asked Harry, checking through the suitcases for the tenth time.

 

“I’m absolutely positive, baby.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist from behind, rocking back and forth.

 

They were leaving for the OTRA tour, tomorrow and to say Louis was nervous was an understatement. The break seemed to go by quicker than a shooting star. But it was definitely enjoyable, full of rimming, blowjobs, family visits, and hangouts with the boys.

 

But this tour was going to be _epic_. Not only would it be a new tour to begin with, but Louis and Harry were _coming out_ and Louis wanted everything to be perfect. “This is the last afternoon we’ll be spending here for a while.” Harry sighed, setting his head on top of Louis’.

 

“Yeah…” Louis tried to sound sad, but he’d become so accustomed to traveling that he honestly couldn’t stay in the same place for more than a month. Louis turns around, stepping up onto Harry’s feet so he can get proper access to his lips. He leans up and roughly presses their lips together.

 

It’s their last night home for a while, and Louis’ going to make the most of it. Louis wastes no time to push Harry back onto the bed, crawling seductively up towards him. He makes sure to arch his back enough that his ass is unmissable past his head. He sits himself down, rather harshly, onto Harry’s lap and reconnects their lips.

 

And the second Harry’s tongue pushes into Louis’ mouth he’s lost all control. It must be, it _has_ to be Harry’s tongue.

 

Because now he’s hard and grinding down on Harry relentlessly, and he can feel against the fabric of his sweatpants that Harry’s hard too. He quickly goes down to unbuckle Harry’s black belt, quick to rip them and his boxers off his legs in one go.

 

It took some practice, but Louis’ proud to announce he _can_ actually take Harry’s skinnies off without trouble.

 

He took his own pants off, and reached over to get lube and a condom from the bedside table. He took Harry’s hand and squeezed some lube onto three of his long fingers. “Finger me.” It was meant to be assertive, but his true submissive side couldn’t help but make it sound like a plead.

 

Harry smirked, settling against the headboard and reaching under Louis. He immediately entered two of his fingers into Louis, causing him to jerk forward in burning pain and hot pleasure. Harry thrusted his fingers in and out of Louis, causing him to pant and set himself against Harry. Harry curled his fingers, purposefully missing Louis’ prostate and scissored them inside his tight little hole.

 

“Ready for another?” Harry looked to Louis, eyes blown in utter arousal. “Y-yea.” Louis’ breath hitched, squeezing his eyes shut tight as Harry slowly inched another finger past Louis’ burning rim. Harry fingered him the best he could, curling his fingers and pumping them. Louis felt himself flying higher and higher to cloud nine, grinding hard down on Harry’s fingers.

 

 _Then he felt the rings_. He was almost scared for a second, feeling the cool metal touch his quivering hole. And it was like a flash of lightning. Harry pulled his fingers back out and the cold feeling was gone. And then it was back again.

 

Louis found himself moaning at the cold feeling. Harry must’ve noticed, because he immediately pulled his fingers out. “Sorry! I guess I forgot to take them off.” Harry reached to take his rings off, but Louis grabbed his hand.

 

“No… _go deeper_.” Louis looked into Harry’s eyes, causing their entire sexual arousal to hit the next level.

 

Harry couldn’t help himself. Louis just looked so pretty; his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were glossy, and his hole was dripping. Harry dove in, hard, and Louis yelled out. Harry rings pressed into his hole, and the area right behind his rim was met with a cold sensation.

 

Louis started to pant, the cold feeling adding even more heat to the moment. He felt heat build up in his stomach and his balls drew in. Harry pulled his fingers out once he noticed Louis’ pre-come face. “Can you ride me, princess? Show me how good you can make me feel.” Harry grabbed the lube and condom once Louis nodded, breathless.

 

He slipped the plastic over his dick and squeezed a bit of lube into his hand, spreading it over his hard erection. He then slowly helped lift Louis up, holding his hips over Harry’s fully hard dick. Before Harry could blink, Louis slammed all the way down, _hard._

 

Harry lurched forward, grabbing onto Louis’ hips. Louis moaned out at how full he felt, throwing his head back and wiggled around, trying to adjust. He started to move his hips in figure eights, pressing his hands into Harry’s chest. Harry helped him along, moving him a bit faster.

 

Then Louis started bouncing and Harry groaned out while Louis panted repeatedly. Harry could sense Louis was getting tired, so he gripped his hips harder. “It’s okay, darling. Let me help.” Harry reassured, letting Louis set his head against Harry’s neck. He lifted Louis up, almost all the way off his dick, and Louis grabbed Harry’s bulging biceps with his small hands.

 

Then Harry started to pound relentlessly into Louis. “Oh my god!” Louis screamed out, throwing his head back and squeezing Harry’s big biceps tighter. Louis looked so vulnerable, and soft, and _small_. And that’s what got Harry going. He pounded straight into Louis’ prostate, earning a “Fuck! Harry!”

 

He continued to thrust into that spot, noticing Louis start to tense and bit his lips hard. “Are you gonna come, angel? Come for me, baby.” 

 

And that’s exactly what Louis did. He came onto his tummy and Harry’s, some even dripping across Harry’s butterfly tattoo.

 

He came so hard he could see white, and he dropped himself completely onto Harry. And then Harry followed suit, spurting sticky white into the condom. They both laid back, silently agreeing that this was _no doubt_ the best fuck they’ve had so far.

 

It was until they’d almost fallen asleep, that Harry shook Louis slightly. “C’mon, princess. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Harry rolled them over, watching Louis’ facial expression while he gasped as Harry slowly pulled out.

 

He took the condom off, tying it and throwing it away. He quickly went and grabbed a cloth and wet it, wiping himself off then walking back into the room and gently wiping Louis off. He then had to lift Louis up and set him in the chair, while he simple stripped off the duvet and set another one across the bed.

 

He picked Louis back up, sliding both of them into their comfortable bed and feeling the warmth and happiness of being with his true love. Louis cuddled farther into Harry’s chest and kissed his butterfly tattoo softly. “I love you. So, so much, angel.” Harry spoke, rubbing his hand comfortingly across Louis’ back.

 

“I love you too. So, so much.” Louis yawned back, balling his fists against Harry’s chest. And they fell asleep together, relishing the last night they had together before they went back out and faced the world.

 

Hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and feeback are golden <3
> 
> Well, I hope you liked it and it'd be awesome if you checked out my other smuts.
> 
> If you think I deserve it, please share.
> 
> Ily!!
> 
> And it'd be wonderful if you would follow my tumblr: dearielouis.tumblr.com  
> -zoe☯


End file.
